


Your date on watch night

by Indulgenta



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blindfolds, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Reveal, Female Reader, Hair Pulling, NSFW, Vaginal Sex, tense situation turned into an excuse to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indulgenta/pseuds/Indulgenta
Summary: Becoming a bounty hunter had been worth the while the moment you faced Killer and decided this new arrangement.
Relationships: Killer (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Your date on watch night

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like men.

His fingers snaked from your pulse point to your clavicles. Your heart beat again. For a second you had thought he had been armed and you reacted to his movements way too late.

You didn't dare move, the fingers around the knife you wielded barely held on a slack grip as he grabbed your wrist like it took no effort at all. "And who might you be?" He asked in a fake calm tone. You wished you could at least see his expression; it was much easier when you could read their faces. The fact that you were hovering over his lap in dire balance wasn't helping, either.

You reconsidered your choice in target, maybe you should have kept hunting small fries. The fingers dug in the dip of your clavicles. You jumped at the feeling. You noticed too late that his shirt hid a deceptively lithe figure that was to both your eye’s joy and your hope’s dismay, pure muscle. You had expected him to be swift and precise in his movements, but not _that strong._ You swallowed. Your blade had cut through the fabric just enough to pull a line of blood thinner than the trace of a dip pen, rivulets swelling hardly as big as a tear. You couldn't even sit, for he had bent his knees and any movement back pressed you against them. As his face wasn't on sight, you focused on the next best thing, his now exposed chest.

"Does the little stowaway have a tongue, or it got cut off on your last mess up?" His face got close, the holes on his mask emitting the same kind of threat that would his eyes on that situation. "Speak" he commanded. His hot breath fanned over your skin, bringing you back to your senses.

"I-" your words got stuck on your mouth. "Am aware of my mistake, trying to attack you." You admitted. You looked anywhere, but his mask. The crow’s nest wasn't wide and you cursed at your brilliant idea of catching him on his watch. It was silly of you to expect the second in command to be asleep. The knife dropped from your hand to the wood in defeat. Your eyes trailed from the silvery blade up to the arm holding you in place and then to the chest it was attached to. The blood looked like ink under the sheer gleam of the moonlight, moving with the rippling muscles as Killer breathed. You didn't know if he was faking his calmness, but you were sure his heartbeat, albeit not as fast as yours, was sped up, if the pulse you felt on his grip was anything to go by. You took a deep breath, trained on the striped mask. You tried to straighten a little, but he held you down by the neck of your shirt. "I am a bounty hunter."

He let out an unimpressed hum that seemed to resonate inside the metal mask. The arm you used to support yourself felt the vibrations, close enough to his face to graze the surface. "And what are you going to do now-" He flipped you over without much care, your attention darted from the knife to Killer and the blonde hair that cascaded over you, like a golden halo that shadowed everything under and made you want to touch it. "Miss Hunter?" You hated the way his voice purred so smooth and playful. Was he pissed or amused? You couldn't really tell. He towered over you, carefully removing the hair from your face to get a clear view. A thought crossed your mind.

Thrusting your hips up, you rubbed yourself against his groin, licking your lips and smiling with satisfaction at your new idea. "Negotiate."

* * *

You had to admit, he wasn't lacking in skill. He made up for the fact his mouth was covered with deft hands that wouldn't let you catch a break. You had expected him to make you blow him, or get a quick fuck, but he was taking his sweet time letting his hands feel, keeping you in place when the muscles on your back spasmed, and you thrusted forward. Your shirt and your bra had been pulled up, exposing your chest, and only a leg remained inside your pants. Your panties had been spared but barely considered. You were sure they wouldn't last long on your body. You ripped the remains of his shirt open, buttons clicking against the wood of the crow’s nest, and pulled at the sash around his hips, the fabric unwound at your touch. Your hands roamed up to his jaw, and he immediately tensed. "That won't do, _my little bounty hunter_ " there was a certain sense of danger on his tone, laced with something you couldn't pinpoint. "Wouldn't be too wise to show my face on the first date" he said.

You pulled the red piece of fabric in front of you and looked at him. "How about letting me feel it?" Whichever the outcome was, you were going to have fun on the way.

That he had agreed to remove his helmet under the condition of having you blindfolded was something you actually didn't expect, but the way he licked stipes up your neck, biting the tender flesh from time to time and how he suckled your tits, added with the fact that you knew they had docked today told you that he had been on a dry spell for long. _For too long_ , you concluded. You almost felt pity for him, then he bit your shoulder, only stopping when the sudden pain made you jump. _Fucker_. He licked your lips and your tongue followed after his trace at the tingling sensation and noted something waxy along. _Lipstick?_ you thought, and made a mental note to check later for marks. It really was a pity that you couldn't see his face. He tried to lick you again, and you caught his mouth in a kiss, taking advantage of the situation to bit him and run your fingers over his face. He was warm, incredibly so, and the smooth skin dipped down into now healed slashes, from the right eyebrow, over the nose, to the left cheek, then smaller nicks along the jaw, and one more noticeable on his upper lip. Otherwise, the rest of his face felt firm, elegant, his jaw strong as if carved on a sculpture and facial hair shaven save for a small, trimmed patch on his chin. You ran your hands from his forehead up to his hairline to get the strands on the fringe out of the way noting its softness and his gasp when you gave a light tug.

You didn't see him sucking his index and middle fingers but right after your panties were pulled away and felt the intrusion that suddenly overwhelmed your inner walls with ease, and that you understood in every language without needing to be shown. You arched your back, the knot on the sash stopping your head from hitting the wooden floor. He curled his fingers on a fast motion and you leaned into the touch like the desperate woman you were turning into. Your right hand released the vice grip on one of his shoulders and pressed a trail, fingertips feeling every ripple of his muscles, to the obvious tent on his jeans. You palmed it and his movements stuttered. He quieted his own grunts paying attention to your nipples, circling them with his tongue, first one and once it had become perky and sensitive, the other, giving small tugs just shy on painful.

The hand he wasn't using on fingering you was trying to stop your ministrations with little success, his hold moving from firm grip to a weak touch as his hips rolled against your palm. You took a fistful of his hair and made him look up, a dangerous growl escaping his lips.

"What happens, big boy, scared of going all the way?"

He bit your jaw and pulled at your right earlobe with his teeth. "And here I was trying to be a gentleman" he mocked in a whisper. His raspy voice was barely enough to show the strain he was dealing with as he finally released his cock from the tight pants and stroked it languidly, mixing your fluids with his precum to manage some lubrication. His first thrust knocked the air out of your lungs and you got the impulse to close your legs. He kept them open but remained blissfully still as you got used to his impressive girth. "Having second thoughts, princess?"

"As if!"

He pushed forward some more, your body arching like a bow as a needy whimper jumped from your throat. You clenched against his cock cursing under your breath. It was fucking unfair he felt so good, your body soon relaxing and begging to get more action. Killer's weight shifted, lifting your hips and getting as deep as your body would let him. You weren't focused enough to control the mewls he pulled from you with each lazy thrust, almost unsheathing himself just to ram back in with force. You started moving your hips, trying to coax him into a faster pace. "Killer..." you whined. He laughed, and hell if he didn't sound as mean as he sounded pleased with your reactions.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying...? " he taunted. He leant forward and made you bend, knees almost touching your chest. "I like to take things _slow._ " He made a point by thrusting at a tortuous pace into you. He placed one hand on each side of your head and kept fucking you. "And to savour my rewards." His wet tongue traced your pulse point. You could feel the smile that formed on his lips when he blew on the damp spot, making you shiver. "It's not everyday I get the pleasure of having girls throwing themselves at me, let me take my time enjoying this treat." You rose your arms, snaking them behind his neck, grabbing a fistful of hair close to his nape and pulling _hard_. He gave three quick, shallow thrusts.

"Fuck!" he cursed through his teeth.

"Ah, you should have told me you liked to be roughed up, I would have been meaner from the start" you purred.

"Is that so?" A shiver ran through your back as he slid out of you with a wet sound, allowing you to stretch your legs. He hooked your left leg over his shoulder and moved over the other as if to straddle it. "Let me show you how I like it, doll."

You barely had time to readjust to the new position when he started to snap his hips hard against yours, setting a fast speed that pulled desperate moans from you as you struggled to get purchase. "Yes, yes, yes! Harder!" you commanded.

Despite his attempts to remain quiet, you could hear him panting under the slick sound of sex, grunting when you clenched around him. "You like that, uh? This is what happens when you get cocky darlin'." He gave a powerful trust that made you scream.

You ran your hands through your hair, getting out of the way the strands that tickled your skin. His ramming pushed you back and forth on the floor, the dire knot on the sash loosening with the movements and slipping off your face.

For a second you thought you were dreaming it and it was just a hallucination, but when you muttered "fuck, you are handsome" under the rush of endorphins you took notice of the flabbergasted expression on his face. His movements stopped dead on his tracks. A hint of betrayal showed in his eyes, morphing into wrath. "You..." he growled.

You reacted quick, using the leg he had been holding up to fuck you to push him back and straddle him. You placed your hands on his cheeks, scanning the scarred skin dusted with a flush as those sharp eyes darkened under the moonlight. You didn't dare kiss him immediately for the fear he'd bite after you had broken your side of the deal, but his hands had remained unflinching and still on your sides, applying pressure until the flesh underneath turned white. "Fuck me like this" you ordered. "I want to see your face when you cum." His cock twitched against your belly. You shot him a cocky smile and got his bangs out of the way once again. "Finish what you started, blondie, don't be a tease." Your tongue traced his bottom lip and then you bit, leaving it an angry red as you lowered yourself on him. He moved fast and brutal, making you shiver with each thrust, clinging to your thighs like an anchor. Now that you had full sight of his face, you could appreciate his focused, blushing expression. If the rumours were true, his captain was the only human alive who had seen his uncovered face, so you rejoiced on the privilege of seeing him like this. _Mine_.

You rolled your hips along with his movements. Now that the mask was off, his moans, albeit quiet, were obvious enough for you to hear them.

"Quit it." Killer stated, and he tilted his hips pushing that one spot in you that made you mewl. You yelped. He grabbed you by your back and placed you again on the floor so he'd loom over your exposed body again, his impressive height more than enough to cover you without actually resting his weight on you. He covered your eyes. "Don't get distracted."

You pushed his hand aside, laced yours to the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. "Don't worry darling, you have all of my attention." He grunted but his mouth met yours again, then traced your jaw and your neck, the tickle of lashes and his goatee barely noticeable under his ministrations. He let a heated huff against your skin and just by the vice hold on your waist you could tell he was close.

Your legs clung to his torso. Whispering "fill me up" against his ear was enough to do the trick. Speeding his pace, he cursed under his breath, then stilled, pressing as close to you as it was physically possible with a deep, satisfied moan. You felt his body spasm down to your core, hot, and heavy, and exhausted. He left a hickey on your clavicle. "Not over yet" he heaved.

You watched him move slowly, muscles an exposed play of moonlight and shadow as he climbed off you. He had the elegance of a panther. "Come here" he commanded, and you obeyed, body needy and begging for release. The cum had started dripping out. He laid down and you straddled his torso. "Get on my face" he coaxed, hands indulging in the shape of your ass. Once you had a leg on each side of his head, he tilted his head up, taking a good look at you, teasing your sensitive pussy with the faintest of blows. "Be a sweetheart and keep my hair out of the way" he said with a teasing smirk, now much more mellow after his orgasm. You complied immediately, raking your fingers through the messy blonde locks, feeling a little self-conscious under the intense stare of his entrancing eyes.

He teased the tip of his tongue into you, collecting some of his own seed on his tongue, then he repeated a little deeper. He knew what he was doing to you, leaving your clit unattended as he tongue-fucked you and lapped you clean of his own mess. He wouldn't allow you to close your eyes, groping at your ass in protest. You had wanted too see his face and now he was going to make sure you didn't lose a single detail, making a show out of lapping you up and showing the sticky white fluid on his tongue before swallowing.

"Fuck, Killer, please" you begged, tugging gently, trying to guide him to your nub so it'd get more attention than the occasional brush of his nose. He pressed his lips to your right tight and shot you a sultry side glance.

"What happens?" he asked innocently despite looking as smug as he could.

"Don't tease me" you whined. Your legs were shaking but you remained stubbornly on the same pose.

His hands moved forward, spreading your pussy lips and tracing lazy circles around your clit, never giving it proper attention. "Don't know what you mean, Miss Bounty Hunter. Aren't you happy with the attention I'm giving you?" he smirked.

Your cheeks were burning, embarrasment and frustration reaching their limit on you. You pulled his hair a little harsher. "I'm going to fuck your face." He shot you a devilish smile and stuck his tongue out as an invitation.

You ground your hips hard against his face, his mouth finally giving you the much needed attention, sucking onto your clit, lapping it like it was the most delectable candy. He wouldn't let you move away a centimetre, licking you up with the flat of his tongue, not letting one drop of your fluids go to waste. Soon you were clinging to him with abandon, body shaking as your orgasm rippled through you, getting lost in the sensation. You still took some more seconds to regain your breath, your high fading as you regained awareness of you tired body. You got off him, laying face up on the floor of the crow's nest. "Shit. That was amazing" you said in a haze.

"Glad to know you have good judgement on some things, even if you're shit at choosing targets" he taunted, eyes scanning your naked body with appreciation one last time. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and replaced his mask. You pouted at the loss of the pretty sight. Then you heard it.

The boisterous laughs.

You had been too lost in the feeling to notice the approaching crew. You panicked, peeking over the crows' nest to see them on deck. 

Despite your shaking legs you started gathering your clothes and putting them on, cursing under your breath. You took your blade and seathed it, looking around, deciding on the best escape route. It would be a bust if Kid spotted you, his devil fruit powers allowing him to get a hold of you even if you were fast.

Killer circled your shoulders and brushed your hair out of your face almost fondly, making it neater. "Chill." He peeked out. "Oi Kid!" he yelled, his powerful voice resounding inside the mask. You flinched and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't falter.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" you whispered, trying to move away from the edge.

"What the fuck do you want?!" You froze. Kid sounded drunk, but not exactly in a bad mood, even if is words made you think otherwise.

"I got a new recruit for the crew!" Killer tilted his head as an indication and got off the crow's nest, pulling you along.

Compared with the rest of the crew, your frame was insignificant, and your mind was racing, thinking on escape plans if he had to find any. Kid examined you with what would be an arched brow if he had had any to start with. If he was seeing double because of the alcohol, he was pretty good at hiding it. "What can she do?" he inquired, unconvinced.

You could feel Killer's smile on his voice as he replied, "she's a master of stealth."

Kid looked at your lips and let out an amused huff as he turned around, getting into the galley. “Wouldn’t have sworn it, when she’s covered in your lipstick.” You felt your body raise several degrees in shame. He barked a laugh and then turned just enough to show his profile. “You’re responsible of her as long as she stays.”


End file.
